Warriors: The Forgotten Clans
by Firestar3271
Summary: A long way away from the 4 clans of the lake, in the clans that were forgotten long ago, a kit is born with an immense power, but with him awakens an ancient evil. Will this cat be able to defend the clans from this evil or will he perish along with his mate? (This is OCxOC btw, and i'm almost done.)
1. Prolouge

Prolouge:

Somewhere deep inside a forest of mist, a malicious presence awakens…

A great and mighty cat was just born, with no idea of the mess it was going to be thrown into… _So… there is finally one who can rival my power? _The being hissed. _We shall see…_

**A/N My writing skill should slowly improve, but please bear with me…**


	2. Chapter 1

Warriors- The forgotten clan.

Chapter 1

Swiftkit felt a weight drop on his back, "Rosekit!" Swiftkit yowled. "Get off!" "You're never any fun anymore…" Rosekit complained.

"You're so tired all the time" "That's because I have to put up with you talking all night and I don't get any sleep." Swiftkit grumbled "Now go outside and let me rest please."

They argued for a few more seconds before Frostwing meowed, "Calm down you two!".

Frostwing was his mother, which meant she had to sit in the nursery all day and take care of them.

Swiftkit padded outside to the fresh kill pile in search of food.

It was larger than what he was used to, but that was usual Greenleaf hunting.

It was his first ever Greenleaf.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Swiftkit was lying in the sunshine two days later, watching the patrols come in and boast about their catches. Swiftkit heard the traditional summons to the clan meetings. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Snowrock!" Lavastar yowled.

"It must be our apprentice ceremony!" Rosekit mewed breathlessly. "I can't wait!" "Shh, Lavastar's talking" their mother whispered.

"It is time to perform one of the happier duties in clan life. It is time to make two new apprentices.

Swiftkit, Rosekit, stand forward" Lavastar meowed. Rosekit skipped forward with a squeal of excitement. But Swiftkit moved forward slowly, he felt for the first time how large the step he was taking in the life of a clan cat. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" Lavastar purred. "Oh right, sorry." Swiftkit mewed.

"Swiftkit, stand forward."

Swiftkit obeyed, walking forward to stand below the Snowrock. His heart swelling with pride. "From now on you will be called Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Firefox."

(A/N not the web browser, Wikipedia only has so many uses :P)Firefox stepped forward to touch noses with him. As they touched noses, Swiftkit felt dismay swell in his heart. Firefox was born in Flameclan, the clan that the wolf pack from 6 years ago destroyed.

At least, that was what the elders said. Firefox must have seen this, because she whispered, "Don't worry, I am a warrior of Snowclan and that is where my loyalty lies."

And with those words, Swiftpaw's training began.

The days seemed to fly past like a river.

Battle training, hunting, and tree climbing, Swiftpaw never got a chance to rest other than lunch, always on his feet training.

The other apprentices and the warriors worried about him constantly, fretting about how he was pushing himself to hard and that he would collapse one day. But Swiftpaw knew better, for some reason, he felt an inexplicable energy course through his veins each day.

He rarely, if ever, slept, but he never felt tired.

He still felt the need to eat, but only slightly. His energy confused the clan greatly, to the extent that some of the cats actually feared him.

Swiftpaw disliked this, he wanted to have friends to talk to, but nobody ever seemed to be friendly to him. That all changed, when a raven black apprentice with emerald green eyes started to take a liking to him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Evil thing in the fog speaking.**

_Thoughts._

Hissing words.

"H-hello, what's your name?" Swiftpaw

questioned, he was confused of course, why had she approached him? Everyone was always afraid of him. "My name's Emeraldpaw." (A/N I had a lot of trouble coming up with a name please don't judge, I can change it if you leave some suggestions I might replace it.)

Swiftpaw opened his mouth as if to tell her his name but she interrupted him. "I already know your name, everyone knows it." "Really?" Swiftpaw murmured.

"What do they say about me?" "Mostly that you shouldn't be approached and that you were weird, but you seem nice to me."

Emeraldpaw meowed.

_This cat is just full of surprises, and she's very cute too._

"Thanks!" Swiftpaw exclaimed. Nobody ever complemented him, or talked to him for that matter. It made him sad that nobody liked him, but this cat did. "Swiftpaw! Training!" Firefox exclaimed from next to the entrance. Beside her stood a blue-gray cat with golden eyes. Swiftpaw started towards the entrance and was surprised when Emeraldpaw followed him.

When they reached the entrance the blue-gray cat stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Bluetail, Emeraldpaw's mentor." (Again, I have trouble with names…) "Swiftpaw." Swiftpaw meowed. This cat was friendly too.

_Maybe the clan is finally starting to warm up to me! _"What are we doing today Firefox?" Swiftpaw asked.

"Battle training, you're going to spar with Emeraldpaw." Swiftpaw was shocked, he hadn't sparred against any but the strongest warriors for a while. When they reached the training grounds, he noticed that Emereldpaw looked excited.

_She's excited to fight me? Usually they're terrified for their lives. _"Begin!" Firefox snapped. They faced each other and began to circle. Emeraldpaw struck first, with a quick swipe at his lower paws.

Swiftpaw jumped over her paws, but they clipped him on the tips of his paws. He lost his balance and broke his fall with a roll. (The cat equivalent to one at least lol.) Swiftpaw was shocked at her speed, it easily equaled his own. He followed with a few quick swipes at her head and paws and proceded to tackle her.

She surprised him again by quickly throwing him off. They proceded in this manner for a good few hours before Swiftpaw finally pinned her down and won. He turned around and noticed that a crowd of cats had gathered around the clearing, watching with bulging eyes and gaping jaws. Swiftpaw turned to Emeraldpaw, her eyes were shining and she still looked full of energy. _Just like me…_ _Does she have my power as well?_

"Good fight!" Swiftpaw exclaimed. "Agreed." Emeraldpaw murmured. She seemed almost dreamy when she looked at him, like she was looking at the most handsome cat in existence. "Want to go hunting?" Swiftpaw suggested. She seemed to brighten at the idea of hunting with him. "Of course!" She exclaimed, and they set off into the forest.

(A/N Next chapter will be a bit of hunting and then a time skip, and chapter 4 will have a confession… :D)


	5. Chapter 4

Warriors: The Forgotten Clans

Chapter 4

**My sincerest apologies for this chapter being so crappy, but I got writers block and decided to submit what I had. Enjoy?**

Swiftpaw and Emeraldpaw were walking through the forest, chatting as if they'd known each other for their entire lives. As they were walking Swiftpaw found himself enjoying her company more and more.

When she brushed against him he felt a shock run through the length of his body. _What's happening to me?_

Was he attracted to Emeraldpaw? _No… of course not, it's just my imagination or something._

As they continued walking, Swiftpaw started to believe himself less and less. "Swiftpaw? Are you okay?" Emeraldpaw meowed. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He replied. _I must have gotten lost in my thinking._ Suddenly, Emeraldpaw stopped.

"Emeraldpaw? What's wr-" Swiftpaw stopped speaking as a tail whacked him across the face. Swiftpaw glared at her but went silent, understanding she wanted him to shut up.

Emeraldpaw dropped into a crouch. "Mouse." She whispered. Sure enough, a strong scent of mouse was being blown to them from a bush a fox length in front of them.

"Circle around and block its escape." Emeraldpaw hissed. Swiftpaw obeyed, slipping quietly through the undergrowth. He arrived a few tail lengths on the other side of the bush. He flicked his tail to show Emeraldpaw that he was ready.

Emeraldpaw began to stalk quietly through the undergrowth, towards the bush, not making a sound to hint her approach. With every step she took, Swiftpaw grew more and more distracted by the liquid grace which she moved with. _How does she do this to me?!_

Eventually Swiftpaw had completely zoned out, watching the beautiful she-cat stalk through the undergrowth. While she was stalking, she snapped a twig, effectively bringing Swiftpaw out of his dream-like state.

The mouse bolted, running straight into Swiftpaws outstretched paws.

He grabbed it and snapped its neck with his jaws in one fluid motion.

When he looked up, Emeraldpaw didn't look embarresed or jealous, but rather annoyed and a little bit flattered. _Flattered?_ "I snapped that twig to stop you from continuing to drool over me." Emereldpaw snapped, but her eyes were affectionate and amused even.

"Sorry." Swiftpaw muttered, ducking his head with embarrassment. "It's fine." She replied, although she still looked amused.

"Let's go back to camp." Swiftpaw suggested.

Emeraldpaw nodded her approval and they started back to camp. As they were approaching the camp, Swiftpaw started to hear yowling.

"Do you hear that?" Swiftpaw asked. "Yeah… do you think that something's wrong?" She asked, her eyes betraying concern. A warrior raced past them, bleeding from several wounds. "Enemies!" Swiftpaw hissed.

"They must be attacking the camp!" Emereldpaw shrieked. "By the looks of it, they're losing." Swiftpaw remarked dryly, as warriors raced past them, tails between their legs.

Another warrior raced past them. Followed by Firefox. "Don't come back!" She shrieked as the last warrior raced into the undergrowth.

**So there it is, my terribly rushed chapter. There's no excuse for me taking so long for this, but I'll try to get another, longer one updated soon. I'm really sorry, truly, I am, but I get bad writers block sometimes. Also, this will definetly have romance between our two main charecters, Swiftpaw and Emeraldpaw. If I refer to them as different names (the ends are changed.) I had a slip up, and you have just seen what the warrior names will be. If not, good. I'll take my time with the next chapter, but I'll to my best to make it longer. Yeah, this is the longest AN you've ever seen, isn't it. That's just how I roll. :P**


End file.
